


Tempo sprecato

by axolotl (Mikirise)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, SI, ancora certo, io che continuo a piangere su Noah
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/axolotl
Summary: Lo ha già fatto anche con le sue sorelline. Insegnare come andare sullo skateboard è un po' un modo per continuare una sua tradizione, un pochino il suo modo per fingere di non essere morto. Dicono che l'unico modo per non morire per davvero è passare le tue passioni a qualcun altro. Lasciare qualcosa per cui gli altri ti ricorderanno. C'è il Giorno del Corvo. Noah potrebbe essere ricordato per quello, ma --





	Tempo sprecato

**Author's Note:**

> Il prompt usato per il COW-T è: cadere e farsi male

Noah prende per le mani Blue e le fa segno di salire sullo skateboard, e Blue arriccia le labbra e non sembra essere molto convinta di quello che sta facendo, ma lo farà. Perché non è gentile, ma è decisamente troppo premurosa, troppo empatica, per poter dire di no a una richiesta di qualcuno che è suo amico. Che sta per smettere di esistere.  
  
Forse Blue non se n'è resa conto consciamente, e forse Noah sta soltanto proiettando i suoi sentimenti su di lei, forse sta solo cercando comprensione, qualcuno che capisca in che guaio si trova. Forse è Noah che sta facendo tutto da solo, e forse la cosa migliore è continuare a muoversi, continuare a sentire questa vitalità che Blue gli sta regalando, senza rimuginare troppo su quello che potrebbe essere, o quello che potrebbe succedere. Forse dovrebbe semplicemente esistere nel momento. E va bene così. Tiene le mani di Blue e aspetta che lei salga sullo skateboard di sua spontanea volontà, perché non cada, perché non si faccia male. Ronan, poco lontano, seduto sul marciapiede, con le gambe incrociate e un mezzo sorriso li osserva, ma non dice niente. L'unico motivo per cui si trova qui è che hanno saltato tutti e tre hanno saltato scuola e c'è più probabilità di non far preoccupare Gansey se stanno insieme.  
  
Beh. Blue e Ronan hanno saltato scuola. Noah non può più farlo. Uno dei vantaggi di essere morti.  
  
Noah ha dovuto convincere Blue che non è pericoloso andare sullo skateboard e non è poi così comune cadere e sbucciarsi le ginocchia, se c'è qualcuno che ti aiuta a mantenere l'equilibrio e le ha dovuto dire che lo skateboard non è uno di quegli sport che dovrebbero fare i fattoni, perché -non perché Blue glielo abbia chiesto, ma perché Noah si è sentito di dirlo. Si è sentito un pochino più pieno di energia. Non si era stancato a doverlo dire. È una bella sensazione.  
  
Lo ha già fatto anche con le sue sorelline. Insegnare come andare sullo skateboard è un po' un modo per continuare una sua tradizione, un pochino il suo modo per fingere di non essere morto. Dicono che l'unico modo per non morire per davvero è passare le tue passioni a qualcun altro. Lasciare qualcosa per cui gli altri ti ricorderanno. C'è il Giorno del Corvo. Noah potrebbe essere ricordato per quello, ma --  
  
Momento di buio e di silenzio. Non succede niente. Noah sbatte le palpebre e non c'è più niente. Poi riapre gli occhi e sta ancora tenendo le mani di Blue. Ma sente che è passato tempo. La luce, prima, non era così. Si guarda intorno senza farsi notare. È sicuramente passato del tempo.  
  
Blue, dopo avergli lanciato uno sguardo diffidente, sale sullo skateboard con un sospiro. "Non scomparire, eh" borbotta. Deve essere un sacrificio per lei fare una cosa del genere e, a volte, quando lancia quegli sguardi che sanno un pochino di rimprovero o di giudizio, Noah in lei ci rivede un pochino come lo guardava Whelk. Ma non è una cosa che può dire ad alta voce. Però non può che fare il paragone. Ha insegnato ad andare sullo skateboard anche a Whelk. Con Blue, quattro persone ancora in vita sanno andare sullo skateboard grazie a Noah. Uhm. No. Whelk è morto, quindi non conta come persona ancora in vita e Blue deve ancora imparare come non perdere l'equilibrio, quindi deve anche --  
  
Noah chiude gli occhi e quando li riapre Blue non è più davanti, non le sta tenendo le mani. E, Noah si guarda intorno, gira su se stesso, per cercare Ronan e Blue, e li ritrova entrambi seduti sul marciapiede, con Ronan che versa litri di acqua sul ginocchio di Blue e Blue che ruota gli occhi, sospirando. L'acqua le cade per tutta la gamba e le bagna gli stivaletti di plastica e il bordo della sua gonna. Appena una bottiglietta finisce, Ronan apre un'altra bottiglietta e continua a gettare acqua sul ginocchio di Blue.  
  
Noah aggrotta le sopracciglia, si guarda intorno di nuovo. Il sole non stava lì, quando ha chiuso gli occhi.  
  
Quando Ronan e Blue lo vedono, quando alzano lo sguardo, Ronan smette di versare acqua, e Blue si alza in piedi e posa le mani sui fianchi. Deve essere caduta dallo skateboard, perché Noah non era lì per reggerla come aveva fatto per le sue sorelline. Come aveva fatto per Whelk. Guarda il ginocchio di Blue e poi le sue mani e capisce, perché, beh, certo, è passato veramente molto tempo da quando era vivo.  
  
Deve aver sprecato tempo.  
  
"Ci devo riprovare?" gli chiede seccamente Blue. E Noah abbassa lo sguardo e scuote la testa. Blue allunga le labbra, e batte le punte dei suoi stivaletti l'uno contro l'altro. Noah allora scuote ancora più forte la testa.  
  
"Ci riproviamo un altro giorno."  
  
Suona un po' di bugia, ma non importa.


End file.
